Gone and Back Again
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sequel to Behind Reaver Academy.Itachi returns to Reaver Academy after being in custody for a bit over a week. There's a new advisor for the dorm along with the same group gathering around. But what has changed at Reaver Academy?
1. Gone and Back Again

Gone and Back Again

By: Silverwolf

Konan and a few others are gathered in the hall. Sasori bounces a ball off of the corner door. Deidara shakes his head, "you wouldn't do that with him in there, yeah." Konan starts to grin lightly. Her eyes notice the way the door is slowly coming to an angle.

"What?" Sasori and Deidara both jump back swiftly. They expect to see Kisame or the small blonde that 'palled' with Itachi briefly. Instead the door remains slightly open. Konan sighs when she realizes the reason is because of it being busted into before. Though a slight repair had been done it didn't always stay closed apparently. Deidara and Sasori laugh as they realize what happened.

All heads turn as they hear a female voice. "Listen up. I don't repeat myself. I'm in charge of Sillent Hall. The name's Anko. And I won't tolerate any crap from any of you." Half the hall laughs until the door they all 'dread' is pushed open farther. Itachi stands silently, shirt hanging off one shoulder, crimson eyes are narrowed with a yawn. Konan couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

Deidara and Sasori both look at each other as if to say 'he did it'. Konan steps between the pair to throw her arms around Itachi. "I was so worried about you." The raven teen doesn't speak; instead he moves to where everyone can see his hands. Itachi stands silently with Konan hiding her face against his shoulder. The rest of the group known to gather near Itachi slowly move forward.

"How the hell are you back?" Hidan slaps Itachi on the back, "tell us how the fuck you're back." Itachi looks around the group in silence. The cobalt eyed blonde from before pushes a door open. "There's too many holes to charge Itachi, though Reaver Academy says he did it. They don't have anything to prosecute him. That and it helps the judge he got knew his past." Naruto half grins. Itachi watches the blonde look at him, "did I tell it right?" Itachi gives the blonde a light nod.

Konan looks at Itachi, "I'm just happy to see you." Itachi shrugs, "I've only been away for a week or so." Hidan laughs, "jail bait." Crimson eyes turn towards Hidan, "no one bothers you if you find the person with a repuation and beat the hell outta him." Most of the group starts laughing. They are surprised when the new advisor steps through them. Konan looks towards her. The female ruffles Naruto's hair, "you sure like it roaming around here." The blonde slips behind Itachi to hide. Anko looks at Itachi, "and you... well I bet it's all right to be back." Itachi shrugs, "I'm not complaining."

Anko gives Itachi a slight smirk. The raven teen looks at Konan. "You really shouldn't have worried. I would've survived even if they kept me." Deidara looks at Itachi, "but it wouldn't have been much fun if they'd have kept you. I mean you make this place interesting, yeah." Itachi gives the blonde a shrug in reply. Sasori and Hidan both make a face. "Stop acting like none of us give a damn Uchiha. You know we all 'love' you."

Itachi looks at Hidan, "now I know you're telling stories." Sasori laughs, "he saw through that." Deidara nods, "that was a dumb thing to say anyway. You know everyone here doesn't really care to know he's here much less 'love' him." Itachi shrugs lightly and then glances around the hallway. Most the of the students seem rather 'frozen'. Itachi makes a face and then starts to slip back into his room with Konan still clinging to him. The azure haired girl sighs and releases her hold.

After a bit of time the rest of the group begin to slip through the door. They aren't surprised to see the room in its usual pristine order. Kisame laughs as he hears the song playing through the speaker. Konan tilts her head. Sasori rolls his eyes, "you don't know the 'teen drinking' song?" Konan shakes her head. Itachi starts the song over without a sound. Konan sits along Itachi's bed. Kisame and the others stand around Itachi's room watching. The raven teen narrows his eyes towards everyone else in the room until they decide to leave for their classes.

**_A/N: What's in store for Itachi since Reaver Academy still believes he is guilty? Will something come of the accusation?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Literature Dilemma

Literature Dilemma

By: Silverwolf

Konan notices Itachi sitting in Reaver Acacemy's Recreation Center. It was obivious to Konan that Itachi couldn't hear the rumors flying around his presence. A cup of coffee sits next the to the teen. Crimson eyes are staring at the pages of a textbook. A hand writes notes rather dilgently.

Konan steps towards the table. "You mind company?" Itachi glances up briefly from the textbook. The azure haired female was positive that there was no way the raven male could've heard her. Though when crimson eyes notice her Itachi slides over in the booth. Konan takes a seat next to Itachi. She watches the male remove the earbuds from his ears. Konan smirks, "I didn't think you could hear me before." Itachi lowers his head slightly, "despite that, I'm guessing I figured out your message." Konan grins slightly, "you did."

Itachi returns his attention to the textbook in front of him. Konan tilts her head slightly, "I noticed you study a lot of subjects that are past most of the student level here." Itachi shrugs, "I'd rather challenge myself then become bored." Konan laughs a bit, "while you're challenging yourself do you think you could help me with my Biology. I don't understand a bit of the mathematics involved." Itachi shrugs as Konan takes the book out of her bag. The raven teen tilts his head when he looks at the written problems Konan has along the page. He then turns pages in his notebook. "You're writing them more complicated than they are. All the problem require is multiplication or division." Itachi starts to write across the page in his notebook. Konan watches in silence. "If you write them out as if they were the same as the problems in your mathematics course it'd be easier." Konan watches as Itachi tears the pages out of the notebook. "You can use these two as a guide if you want."

Konan tucks the sheet of paper into her textbook and watches as Itachi turns back to the page he was all ready writing upon. "So what class are those for?" Itachi makes a slight face, "Literature." Konan tilts her head, "so what book are you going to be forced to read? Because I remember she said something about none of the classes havign the same book assigned to them because of an incident that involved a student selling copies of his notes to another class."

Itachi shrugs, "she hasn't assigned the novel yet. What novel has your class been assigned?" Konan wrinkles her nose, "some book on a raisin." Itachi laughs a bit, "what?" Konan pulls the novel from her bag. Itachi shakes his head, "deispite the title that novel isn't on a raisin." Konan makes a face, "well I'm supposed to read my first set of pages from it today. How was I supposed to know it's not a about a raisin?" Itachi laughs again, "if you want I'll copy the outline I made on it when I read it. It's not perfect but it could help you." Konan grins a bit, "that'd be great. Did you read it for a class assignment?" Itachi shakes his head, "no I read it during a bit of time away from Reaver Academy actually."

Both Itachi and Konan glance towards the other side of the booth as Deidara flops down. "That witch gave us the most boring book ever." Konan looks at Deidara, "what do you got to read?" Deidara tosses the novel towards Konan. "_A Tale of Two Cities_. What's it about?" Deidara makes a face, "I'm not exactly sure, mostly because trying to read it is making my head want to explode." Itachi flips through the notebook in front of him, "I've read that all ready. I can copy make a copy of an outline I have if you want." Deidara looks at Itachi, "you'd do that for me?" Itachi shrugs, "It's not like it's special. But it might help you understand what you're reading." Deidara looks at Itachi, "thank god you're a strange one."

Konan looks at Itachi, "you remember when I first spoke to you about a favorite song?" Itachi nods, "I do." Konan makes a face, "I'm going to guess it's not a popular band." Itachi looks back at the textbook in front of him, "they were once popular. Not so much now." Konan grins, "then I'm ready to try a guess at it." Itachi glances at her, "you only get one guess today so if you don't guess correctly you have to wait until tomorrow to bring it up again." Konan nods, "fair enough. I'm going to go with an 'off the wall band' I found written on a compact disc label." Itachi tilts his head. "I'm going to guess the band is _Blessid Union of Souls_." Itachi smirks a moment, "now you need the song." Konan grins widely. "I'm halfway there though." Itachi nods. Konan places her against Itachi shoulder lightly. Itachi glances towards of Konan with half a smirk.

Deidara looks at the pair, "you're flirting." Itachi and Konan both look at the long haired blonde. Itach waves a hand at Deidara. Konan narrows her eyes, "mind your business." Itachi shakes his head lightly, "I'll tell you both what novel she assigns my class as soon as I know." Deidara nods, "good because I don't want to be the only one reading a crappy book. Wait, Konan your class got your book all ready." Konan nods, "she assigned my class _A Raisin in the Sun_." Deidara laughs, "who gives a damn about a raisin?" Itachi shakes his head, "that's not what the novel is about genius." Deidara shivers a bit at Itachi's sarcasm.

**_A/N : I finally posted chapter two. I don't think I'm doing so great with this series. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf _**


	3. First Kiss

First Kiss

By: Silverwolf

Copy paper hits a table. Itachi glances towards Deidara, "yours." Crimson eyes glance towards Kisame and Sasori, "_Great Expectations_? _Frankenstein_?" Kisame nods at the second title. Itachi slides the stapled paper across the table to the pair. "You've read all these books?" Itachi nods slightly.

Konan laughs, "what book did she assign your class?" Hidan steps towards the table, "_The Time Machine_. Uchiha, you better have it I don't got much time before class." Itachi flips through a notebook and then hands over stapled copy paper. Konan starts laughing, "did we all..." Sasori looks at her, "we all ran to Itachi for something on the crappy book we were given."

Hidan looks at Itachi, "what book do you all got?" Itachi sighs low, "the class was assigned _Journey to the Center of the Earth_. However, I was not." Hidan starts laughing, "fucking wise old hag probably figures you read it." Itachi makes a face, "she's correct." Konan looks at Itachi curiously, "so what book do you got?" Itachi shakes his head, "I wasn't assigned a novel. I'm exempt. Apparently my grade point average is much higher than everyone else. So I was told to find a way to occupy my time."

Hidan scoffs, "what the fuck? We all get shitty books and you get a free pass." Konan laughs, "Hidan, look who we all ran to even grasp the books we were given and think about it." Sasori nods, "she is right we did all run to Uchiha for an outline to help guide us through the books we have."

Konan grins and places her arm around Itachi, "this proves you're kicking our butts in the grades department." Itachi shrugs, "if you state such." Deidara laughs a moment, "I like the way he talks, yeah. It's funny as hell." Itachi narrows crimson eyes towards the azure eyed blonde. Kisame laughs a bit, "don't let Deidara taunt ya. You know damn well you can kick his ass with a couple fingers."

Itachi nods lightly. Deidara narrows his eyes down in a glare only to shiver when Itachi responds with the exact action. Konan giggles and then calls to Itachi. The raven teen takes a seat at the table with the rest of the group. They watch Hidan disappear to class.

"So she didn't want someone to sell their notes so she made every class read another book." Deidara looks at Itachi, "and yet he's handed out an outline to each of us on a different book. Which means he's had to have read them all." Itachi makes a face, "so what if I have." Deidara makes a face as Konan hits the blonde.

"Be happy he did. Or else you'd still be staring at pages looking like an idiot." Deidara sighs, "I guess I should be, because at leat I understand what you've got wrote down. Even if I don't always understand the words on the stupid pages. I swear I hate that freaking book."

Itachi looks at Deidara, "novels don't have feelings. You shouldn't waste your time with having any emotion like that towards a novel. Though I can understand you disliking a novel such as that sense it's not about vampires and goblins."

konan places her head against Itachi's shoulder. As the raven teen turns towards her lightly the azurehaired female presses her lips to his own. Everyone at the table cheers loudly as Itachi's eyes go a bit wide. Konan breaks the kiss, "I shouldn't have done that. I thought..." Itachi doesn't allow her to finish the sentence; his lips against her own silence the words. Once again everyone at the table cheers.

Others in Reaver Academy's recreation Center freeze to stare at the kiss. Some mutter words of horro under their breath. Others make disgusted faces over the kiss. A tiny blonde claps his hand loudly as he approaches the table. "It's about freaking time." Deidara starts laughing. Everyone'e attention goes to Naruto, "hey." The blonde grins widely, "what'd I miss?" Deidara laughs, "Konan finally admitted she likes him." Naruto rolls his eyes, "that was written on her face at the beginning."

_**A/N: I think it's time to end the 'adventure' at Reaver Academy. Thanks for reading.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	4. A Life for a Life

A Life for a Life

By: Silverwolf

Anko watches Itachi as he passes through the door to leave the Recreation Center. "I know you're not responible for beating up Orochimaru." Itachi looks at Anko, "if I had done it he would be dead. He let that knife free among the orphans. Though one day I'll return that knife."

Anko is silent as she passes into the Recreation Center. Itachi continues his steps making his way down the cement path. The female mutters to herself, "that explains why the knife that killed Sasuke wasn't ever found? Does he mean he'll kill Orochimaru?"

Itachi meets Konan outside of her class in silence. The azure haired female grins slightly as she feels an arm go around her. The female keeps pace with the raven teen as he makes his way out of the building. Konan titls her head as she feels something fall around her neck. "Itachi?" The female wraps her hand around the unique necklace. "I can't keep this." Itachi looks at Konan, "you can hold it for as long as I wish for you to." Konan shakes her head and takes the necklace from her neck. She places the item in Itachi's hand. "I can't keep that. Even I know where it came from."

Itachi places his forehead against her shoulder as they continue walking. Though the pair's attention changes as they hear Deidara call loudly for Itachi. "UCHIHA!" The raven teen walks towards the yelling blonde. Konan remains at Itachi's side as the pair of males begin a conversation.

Deidara rambles swiftly about Orochimaru having late office hours for the day. Itachi nods towards the blonde. The raven teen then places something in Deidara's hand as Konan takes the necklace from Itachi's grip and locks it back around Itachi's neck. "You break it or something?" Konan makes a face and then lies, "at least I was able to repair it." Deidara laughs, "I'm surprised he didn't murder you."

Itachi glances away, "it was an accident." Kisame joins the trio with a slight grin. "You know that damn outline helped me pass the stupid test." Itachi looks at Kisame, "sometimes notes help." Konan giggles at Itachi's words. The quartet begins to separate as they reach other building for classes. Deidara disappears into the main building used for classes after mentioning something about an art class. Kisame slips away after mentioning something about a swim meeting.

Konan and Itachi eventually fall into the path of Naruto as the small blonde appears from a building. Itachi doesn't ay anything as the blonde grins and wraps his arms around the teen's waist and then waves at Konan. The female waves back to the small blonde. Itachi looks at Naruto, "how was class?" The blonde shakes his head swiftly. "That great then." Naruto sighs, "I hate that class. I'm no good at it." Itachi tilts his head slightly, "what class?" Naruto sighs, "I hate science." Konan laughs, "that's because you're ten and right now it's not much fun." Itachi shakes his head, "when you're older there will be chemicals and lab assignments."

Naruto shrugs, "can I play on your computer later?" Itachi nods. The blonde grins widely as Itachi goes to step into a building. Konan smirks, "get to your next class Naruto." The small blonde takes off in a run.

Itachi takes Konan through the building and up a flight of stairs. The raven teen leaves her in front of a classroom door. "Have fun in class." Konan nods as she watches Itachi disappear down the hall after placing a piece of paper in her hand. The raven teen waits until Konan is in the class to disappear down the stairs instead of step into his clasroom. He then makes his way through and out of the building.

Konan sits in a desk tapping her foot along the floor. The azure haired female opens the slip of paper to find Itachi's necklace wrapped inside it. Across the page in neat script are the words she didn't wish to read. _I love you. But there is something I have to do. This is goodbye Konan. Do me a favor, do everything you can to watch over Naruto. Hopefully you two will find company in each other. -Itachi_

Tears fall from the female's eyes. Sasori enters the classroom as she locks the necklace from the note around her neck. "I love you too. Why do you have to be so hell bent on making him pay for what happened?"

Itachi makes his way through the grounds of Reaver Academy towards the Annex holding staff offices. He makes his way up a couple flights of stairs as he slides a hand into his pocket. The raven teen knocks on a door as soon as he spots the name.

Orochimaru tilts his head, "now who could that be?" The older raven steps to the door. As the door comes open Orochimaru is surprised to see the teen standing on the other side. "Itachi." The raven teen steps forward slightly as Orochimaru allows the teen to enter the office. "Did you want something?" Itachi smirks a bit, "wel lyou could start with an apoligy, but that won't happen." The raven teen decides to take a seat along the top of the older male's desk.

Orochimaru blinks slightly as he watches muscle shift as Itachi leans back a bit. The older raven moves towards the younger one. Itachi closes his eyes as Orochimaru leans towards him slightly. Crimson eyes open as a knife sinks into the side of the older male's neck. Itachi moves as blood sprays across the room. The younger raven leaves the office being sure to close the door behind him. "Now there's soemthing I can be accused of." The Uchiha makes his way back to his dorm. Swiftly Itachi rids the dorm of anything of importance to him. Most of these items are left in Konan's dorm for either her or the tiny blonde that seemed to adore Itachi. The raven teen falls against the bed. A second knife is dragged down the teen's arms breaking skin. Crimson eyes fall closed to wait. There wouldn't be a need for cops this time.

**_A/N: This is the official final chapter. I decided to post it finally. To begin with I wasn't going to. Time and Reaver Academy Officially ends with this chapter. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
